


yo im fuccin tired and probs shouldnt write atm but w/e. here's some bad cullevelyan

by AlienCupcakes13



Series: Andraste's Herald(s) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, and do not care who sees, cullen and evelyn are that gross couple that flirt openly, i so tired, im so srry, push-up contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: idk what else i could say. they get into a push up contest and are grossly in love





	yo im fuccin tired and probs shouldnt write atm but w/e. here's some bad cullevelyan

"Lady Trevelyan could definitely beat the Commander in a push-up contest!"

  
"You're joking right? The Commander is ex-templar! He leads our army!"

  
"And she leads us all. Besides, haven't you seen her when she practices? I swear she has iron abs and arms to match."

  
"Well then. Want to bet on it?"

  
"Of course I do! 60 gold. Winner takes all."

  
"You're on!"

* * *

  
"Wait... what?" Evelyn raised her eyebrow at the scout in front of her. A push-up contest? Against Cullen? Of all the things that have happened to her, this is definitely in the top 5 most unexpected.

  
"Yeah. I mean, of course you dont have to do it ma'am, but I have 60 gold on you and it would be really amazing to watch!" The scout bowed her head nervously, awaiting an answer.

  
"Okay then. I'll do it. If you can get Cullen to agree, that is." The Inquisitor smiled along with the scout, who bounced off to tell of the good news.

* * *

  
"I'm sorry?" Cullen was honestly thrown back. Why would he compete against Evelyn? And in such a small competition as well.

  
"Well, the Lady Inquisitor has already agreed. It would raise morale also, watching the Inquisitor and her Commander compete in a friendly contest. Plus I have 60 gold on you." The recruit stood with his back straight and gaze even as he spoke, hoping to convince the ex-templar.

  
"I... well... okay then. For morale. I guess." Cullen couldn't lie, he's interested in who would win. Evelyn is in amazing shape. She is constantly practicing and exercising, but he knows he is in quite good shape as well. 

  
"Thank you, ser!" The recruit pounds his fist on his chest in salute and walks out, excited to tell his friend that the bet was on.

* * *

  
"Hello, Cullen." Evelyn winked at her Commander as she entered the courtyard. "How're you doing?"

  
"Quite well, my dear. And you?" Cullen smirked as Evelyn put on quite a show with her muscles to impress the audience of people.

  
"I am feeling wonderful." Evelyn made her way over to Cullen, and raised an eyebrow at his clothes. "Are you really going to be competing in full armor?"

  
Cullen looked down at his chestplate, realizing he had forgotten what he was wearing. "Oh... um... of course not! I was just waiting for you to get here to get ready!"

The Commander then started to strip himself of his armor, placing the plating on a nearby crate. He returned to the makeshift arena in much more suitable clothes. Those being his undershirt and loose pants.

  
"Now then, I do believe a nice scout has 120 gold to win." Evelyn lowered herself to the ground and looked up at Cullen, waiting for him to do the same.  
Cullen chuckled as he joined her. They now are facing eachother on the ground, keeping their bodies elevated slightly.

 

* * *

 

"Okay! Ready in three... two... one... GO!" The recruit clapped and the two started. The scout started counting along out loud.

  
"One, two, three, four..."

  
As time went on the numbers went higher. The Commander looked like he was wavering around number 46, but he seemed to gain a burst of energy.

  
It was around number 60 that energy started to dwindle. Cullen seemed to slow and Evelyn's arms started shaking slightly, but she kept a steady speed.

  
Cullen, who looked at about his breaking point, started grunting with each push that he did. Evelyn meanwhile has finally started to struggle. Her speed is dwindling and she is visibly sweating.

* * *

  
70... 71... 72... 73...

  
Cullen goes down!

  
WIth one last push of adrenalie filled energy, Evelyn does one one-armed push-up and collapses. She quickly rolls over and raises her hand for a high-five from the scout.

  
"I knew you could do it ma'am!" The scout cheered as she snatched her well earned gold from the recruits hands.

  
"Hell... yeah!" The Inquisitor yelled through heavy breaths. She turned her head up to look at Cullen, who managed to push himself into a seated position above her.  
"Oh maker! You're sweating on me!" Evelyn quickly covers her face, but refusing to move from the very comfortable ground.

  
"Congratulations, my lady." Cullen smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. The audience shrunk back, (a few "ew"s and "aw"s coming from them) much like when a child sees their parents kissing.

  
"Thank you for that but im serious. You are disgusting. And while I do love you, I do not love being covered in your sweat while I am laying in the dirt." Evelyn managed to pull herself up and stand without destroying her shoulders, and she helped Cullen do the same.

  
"I'm sorry, Evelyn." Cullen smiled sheepishly at her in apology, then he moved up to whisper the next bit into her ear. "But you do know that's not the first time I've been sweating on top of you, right, my sweet?" He parted with a kiss to her cheek and his token smirk.

  
"I..wha-... oh you little... You are going to be the death of me, I swear." Evelyn looked around at the awkward looks of the remaining audience. "Maybe we should spare these poor people of more awkward moments to haunt their dreams?" She suggested, gesturing towards Skyholds main tower, which housed her quarters.

  
"That would be a great idea but I regret to inform you that I have to get back to work." Cullen gesture to the soldiers waiting for training.

  
"Hmm... a shame. Tonight?"

  
"Tonight."

  
They part with a kiss and go their seperate ways.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, the scout is in The Herald's Rest, treating the entire bar to a drink. "Suck it up, Grayson. I won fair and square."

  
"Ughhhhh I know, Jane! But do you have to keep rubbing it in my face?"

  
"That wasn't me rubbing it in your face," She smirked devilishly, holding the pouch filled with coin in both her hands. Grayson barely has anytime to react. "THIS is me rubbing it in your face!" and she proceeds to literally rub the pouch in his face.

  
"Screw you!" Grayson yells as he stands up and runs ut of the bar, with Jane hot on his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for actuallh reaing all of this. im sorry. have a cyber hug from me for sticking through


End file.
